


forelsket

by silveriris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Wintersend Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: Josephine realises she's quite smitten with Lady Seeker. / Wintersend Exchange 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/gifts).



  
_forelsket_ \- the euphoria you experience when you are falling in love

* * *


End file.
